


A Whole New World

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: Waking up to what feels like a whole new world.- a Brazil oneshot -
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 38
Kudos: 209





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^__^
> 
> I LOVE OiHina and Brazil Arc so much! 
> 
> Big THANK YOU to my beta-reader and friend: MissKiraBlue (ao3)!  
> Make sure to check out her AMAZING works! 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu  
> (Twitter @KazuHattori)

Shouyou opened his eyes slowly, and immediately closed them again because the light of the sun was far too bright, and it blinded him.

"Good morning," a soft, slightly amused voice said right next to him. Instantly, he opened his eyes again, because he realized that he was not alone in bed. Totally perplexed, he looked up to the person sitting next to him in bed, smiling down at him. Naked, sexy and breathtakingly beautiful - wait!

_Hold on–_

"GREAT KING?!," Shouyou shouted in disbelief, sat up abruptly and stared at the man with wide eyes.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. " 'Great King'? I thought we had left that behind after last night, _Shouyou_ ~," Oikawa purred, "I liked your begging _'Tooru'_ much more, you know?"

_Wait... What? Last night? What was he talking about? What happened?_

Only then did Shouyou gradually become aware of the situation. His gaze wandered over Oikawa’s - no - Tooru's body. It was covered with a large number of red bruises and... were those bite marks?!

He swallowed and turned his eyes away from Tooru’s body to look down at his own. He was not wearing any clothes and the traces of last night were also very visible on his skin. His thoughts began to circle around the events of yesterday.

They had played beach volleyball together and won against another strong team. He remembered the euphoria that had flooded them afterwards. Both had the great desire to celebrate their joint victory. A beach party, lots of people, a joyful atmosphere, music... 

_Music!!_

Shouyou felt almost transported back to the night. They had danced. A lot. With each other. For hours. And it had felt so incredibly good, and right. It had been so much fun. Even his heart had danced to the beat of the music and every time Tooru's body had touched his own, it beat a little faster.

"Got all memories back?" Tooru woke him from his thoughts, smiling. Shouyou stared at him, turning crimson. Shame burnt him as he grabbed his pillow, and buried his face in it.

"Ah, so embarrassing," he murmured into the pillow. What had Brazil done to him? What had Tooru done to him? He wasn't usually like this! Or maybe he was? Had he always had this desire in him? Buried deep inside of him?

"Oho, why so shy all of a sudden? You were so surprisingly bold and demanding last ni--," Tooru began, when Shouyou pushed the pillow into his face to silence him.

"No. More. Words." he commanded, still red with embarrassment.

After a while he slowly let the pillow sink and regretted it immediately.

"What happened to _'Give me more, Tooru'_ and _'Faster, Tooru'_?"

Shouyou started to hit him with the pillow again and again.

" _'Kiss me, Tooru'_ \- Ouch! - _'Fuck me, Tooru'_ \- gah! -" Tooru imitated him between every hit.

At some point Tooru managed to steal the pillow from him after another attack. Triumphantly, he held it up.

"HAHA! No one should ever underestimate Oikawa Tooru!"

But Shouyou had already reached for another pillow.

A literal pillow fight began and it was not limited to the bed. Soon Shouyou and Tooru jumped up and chased each other around the hotel room. Completely naked and laughing out loud. They threw pillows at each other again and again, wrestled with each other and just had some silly, childish fun.

A few minutes, maybe half an hour? They couldn't say for sure. But at some point they were both breathless and with his last strength Shouyou managed to push Tooru back on the bed.

Somehow he ended up sitting on Tooru’s lap, looking down at him as he was lying on the bed.

"I won!" he grinned down at his victim.

Tooru’s look changed in that minute. It was something new, Shouyou realized. It was gentle, soft as he was staring at him. 

"All right, all right, I give up!” Tooru smiled. “Holy, your stamina really never disappoints." 

It was quiet as they slowly tried to regain their strength. 

Shouyou just couldn’t look away and neither did Tooru.

Shouyou's gaze glided from the messy hair of the man beneath him to his cheeks that had turned red from exhaustion. He saw the sweat running down his forehead and nose. Then his gaze stopped at Tooru's lips and instantly the memories of how those lips had tasted and what they had done to him, came back.

He looked directly into Tooru's eyes, which expressed exactly what he himself was feeling right now.

Carefully, he leaned forward when Tooru suddenly took his face in both of his hands and pulled him down. 

And when their lips met, Shouyou felt like he could do everything he had ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Oneshot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.
> 
> Kazu  
> (Twitter @KazuHattori)


End file.
